The Kangaroo and the Swan (A Short AFL Mascot Manor Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: (Takes place during the beginning of Mascot Manor) Barry finds a Swan in the Melbourne Pond, swimming in to save Syd from being dragged into the rushing waters. Rated K-plus for mild Peril.


**Hello! I am back with another story! Please note that I do not own AFL Mascot Manor. Enjoy!**

_2003, North Melbourne, Australia.._

Barry was walking onto the sidewalk, with his hoodie on, with a slightly cold weather around. The wind became slightly cold then before, only 6mph. He continued to walk, until he saw some footprints onto the sidewalk.

"Who could that be?" Barry asked himself, taking a look at the footprints.

Barry takes a look at the footprints onto the sidewalk. The footprints turned out to be Syd's footprints. Swan footprints.

"Huh. Syd…" Barry spoke.

Barry followed the footprints as they're onto the concrete ground. Barry continued to follow the footprints, until the last of the footprints fade.

"Now where am I supposed to find him now?" Barry asked, trying to investigate.

Barry then looked near the pond, turns out that the pond wasn't as mucky as it was before. It was all the way clean, and much clearer.

"The pond.. I think this is where Syd is.." Barry responded.

Barry continued to go around the pond to look for Syd. Still no sign of him..

"Syd was right there.. There's gonna be a way to find him!" Barry growled.

But, a scream of terror left Barry in shock. He took a closer look, and then saw a Swan, about to get close to a waterfall.

"I'M COMING!" Barry yelped, jumping into the water to swim.

Barry swam across the pond to save the Swan. He then saw Syd, getting dangerously close to the waterfall.

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Barry yelled, trying to save Syd.

Luckily, Syd then held onto a boulder, before Barry swam and held onto the rock.

"Barry?" Syd shook.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" Barry yelped, holding onto Syd's hand.

Barry then swam back onto land, while Syd rode onto the Kangaroo's back. Once Barry and Syd both got up onto land, they both panted.

"That was a close one.." Syd huffed.

"You are lucky that you aren't dead.. I am in complete shock that you got dangerously close to the waterfall!" Barry shook.

Syd then exhaled and spoke to Barry.

"I tried to jump onto the rocks to get across, but then I accidentally slipped and fell down onto the water. That resulted in me being dragged out of the pond, until you swam in to save me." Syd then spoke to Barry.

Barry then checked on Syd's arms and legs to make sure he isn't hurt. The good news is that Syd is not hurt..

"I am so glad you aren't hurt." Barry sighed.

"I am lucky to hold onto this rock and wait for you to save me. I am worried that if I fell onto the waterfall, I would be dead.." Syd sighed.

"Next time, just ask for help.." Barry then responded to Syd.

Syd then nodded. Barry and Syd then both went back to the Mascot Manor, before afternoon rises.

_Later back at the Mascot Manor.._

Barry and Syd both went back inside, before Woofer spoke.

"How's the walk? Did it went well?" Woofer asked.

Barry wanted to speak about the walk to Woofer, but then told the real truth instead.

"Alright. I'll tell you the truth.." Barry then spoke.

"Wait. The truth? What truth can it be?" Woofer asked.

"Here's the real truth. When I was walking, I saw footprints onto the sidewalk. I tried to think whose footprints are these, and turns out that they're Swan footprints. I also heard a scream of terror and looked at the pond. I saw Syd, being dragged out of the pond by rushing waters. I swam to save him while he held onto a boulder. Once I took him back to land, Syd then got lucky he didn't fall onto the waterfall. Luckily, Syd didn't get hurt when I got him back onto land.." Barry explained.

Woofer and the rest of the Mascots felt in full-fledged shock.

"You didn't- Did you save him from the rushing waters!?" Jock shook.

"I did. I finally save Syd from being dragged into the waterfall." Barry then responded.

"That's really.. Amazing of you!" Claude shook, hugging Barry.

"You save Syd from being dragged into a waterfall?" Woofer asked.

"Yes, I did." Barry replied.

The hug broke free then Syd continued to hug him back.

"So, are we still..rivals?" Syd asked to Barry.

"Rivals? Why would we? We're friends!" Barry replied, laughing.

The rest of the Mascots the laughed after what Barry just said to Syd.

"Don't worry, we're still friends.." Barry then spoke to Syd.

Syd blushed then spoke to Barry.

"Friends. Best friends.." Syd replied.

Barry and Syd's hug broke free, and the Mascots went outside.

"Who wants to play footy with me?" Stripes asked.

All Mascots agreed and went outside to play a game of footy in the backyard.

_The End.._

**I really hope you enjoyed this story! The story is based off of the Kangaroos/Swans "rivalry" in 2003. Anyways, I'll see you in the next story!**


End file.
